The present invention relates generally to threaded connectors for connecting two parts with one another, such as bolts and the like. The present invention also relates to a fastening device provided with the bolt.
Threaded connectors of this type are known in the art. Some known threaded connectors are formed as threaded bolts with or without a head, and with or without a nut. One of the threaded connectors is disclosed for example in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,397 as well as in my other patents. The bolts or threaded connectors can be further improved.